tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tears of the Fallen (Pokémon FanFiction) Wiki
Welcome to the 'TeΔrs of the FΔllen' Wiki! Tears of the Fallen is a Pokémon FanFiction story created by Nocturnal Jay. This is the wiki for it created by Jay himself (who is strangely writing in third person now). He is the sole original writer of all pages on this wiki and worked for months to create it. Its purpose is to provide information and extra detail on the series that cannot be fully established by only watching the episodes. Please edit the wiki if you have more information on it that I may have missed, or if you have any new ideas for things that can be added here! This wiki may not currently be flashy with advanced editing features seen on other wikis, but if you know how to do more with it, please let me know! Please read below for where to begin, or just check out the navigation bar at the top of the page! ALERT THIS WIKI MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, BUT NOTHING THAT HAS NOT BEEN SHOWN IN THE SERIES WILL BE SHOWN ANYWHERE! A FEW PRECAUTIONS HAVE BEEN PUT IN PLACE TO PREVENT THE MOST MAJOR OF SPOILERS FROM BEING READ ACCIDENTALLY. STILL, TO BE SAFE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Getting Started Where to begin? First, there's a handy navigation bar at the top of this page (not sure how this looks on a phone, but I'll check and try to optimize the phone's looks as often as I can!). Alternatively, feel free to start as follows: Story For optimal experience with the story, please start with the following! * Story Information (This gives guides to how the video version of the story works, along with symbolism of the series, and how Jay came up with this story) * Backstory (This is over 5,000 words of the entire plot of the story that took place before the series starts! Jay worked for weeks to compile this information together before writing the first episode) * Transmissions (These short videos were used to promote the series on YouTube. They gave more of a look to the setup of the plot, along with other useful information. Keep in mind, though, that they are not canon to the story) * List of Episodes (Episode articles, just like this entire wiki, will contain spoilers. Read episode articles at your own risk, preferably after seeing the episodes themselves.) Manipulation Jay took the time to create over 100 moves and abilities that humans can perform over the various Manipulation types! Please take the time to look over these moves and their devastating effects! * Manipulation Types ** Electric Manipulation ** Psychic Manipulation ** Flying Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation ** Steel Manipulation ** Water Manipulation ** Grass Manipulation ** Ground Manipulation ** Poison Manipulation ** Dragon Manipulation ** Fairy Manipulation ** Fighting Manipulation ** Ghost Manipulation ** Rock Manipulation ** Ice Manipulation ** Bug Manipulation ** Dark Manipulation * Supreme Manipulation * Interdicted Moves * All Moves & Abilities Explore * Characters ** Main Characters ** Male Characters ** Female Characters ** All Characters * Tekiyoku ** All members * Mokusetsu ** Members ** Traveling partners / Those who plan to join Plot Summary * More information: Backstory The story takes a darker turn on the Pokémon anime. It's a world where humans can control types, similar to Pokémon. This power is known as Manipulation and it's possible because of Arceus and its Plates, which give it power. An evil organization called the Tekiyoku, made up of every evil team and person in the Pokémon World, has captured Arceus. Its leader, Lysandre, plans to become a Supreme Manipulator to be a "new" Arceus. A member of the Tekiyoku, named Alain, has betrayed them and escaped, using a power to scatter all of Arceus's Plates around the world. This prevents Lysandre from becoming a Supreme Manipulator. After 3 years, the Plates are now not dormant anymore and he must try to find where all 17 of them are hidden. The story follows Alain Takahata, Ash Ketchum, and Dawn Toyoguchi as they travel to find all of Arceus's Plates in order to restore its power and get the world back to normal. Sorrow and despair await them and many others as their lives crumble before their eyes. Shipping This is a PearlShipping story, meaning it focuses on the love interest of Ash and Dawn. Other ships will be present as well. Regardless of the ship, Jay encourages everyone to enjoy the plot, as this matters more than what ship a Pokémon story ship is. Meet the Creator Nocturnal Jay is the creator of this story and this wiki. He's been active on YouTube since 2016 making Pokémon FanFiction of varying types. He works hard for his supporters, which are called The Fallen Flock. Read more here. Music * Tears of the Fallen Music Copyright Disclaimers The Copyright Law of the United States recognizes a “fair use” of copyrighted content. Section 107 of the U.S. Copyright Act states: “Notwithstanding the provisions of sections 106 and 106A, the fair use of a copyrighted work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of copyright.” These videos, this story, and my YouTube channel in general may contain certain copyrighted works that were not specifically authorized to be used by the copyright holder(s), but which I believe in good faith are protected by federal law and the Fair Use doctrine for one or more of the reasons noted above. If you have any specific concerns about this video or my position on the Fair Use defense, please contact me at pokemon.nocturnal@gmail.com so we can discuss amicably. Thank you. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse